The Last ValkyriePart 1 of The Winchester Legacy
by freyagirl
Summary: Cas is dying. Castiel's grace is making him sick, weakening him, burning him out. Sam and Dean are holed up in the bunker, Dean taking care of his angel while Sam desperately searches for anything that might save him. The boys make one last desperate attempt to save their friend, unwittingly attracting the attention of an ancient warrior bent on revenge. Part 1 of 3.
1. Chapter 1

The Last Valkyrie

Cas is dying.

Metatron had finally given up what was left of Castiel's grace, but it had been twisted, poisoned by the spells he had worked with it. Castiel's grace is making him sick, weakening him, burning him out. Sam and Dean are holed up in the bunker, Dean taking care of his angel while Sam desperately searches for anything that might save him. Sam had almost finished sifting through all of the angel lore that the Men of Letters had collected when Dean wandered into the room. Dean wearily sat down at the large table covered with books and journals, rubbing his face with his hands, mouth stretched in a yawn.

"Cas asleep?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," replied Dean. "he still has a fever, but I got it to come down a little. Any progress?"

"I've gone through almost everything on angels, and the lore all points to only one thing that can heal Cas" said Sam.

"Let me guess," sighed Dean, "It's something we have no hope of getting to."

"An Archangel," answered Sam. "Since they're all either dead or locked in a cage in Hell, I don't hold out much hope. Besides they pretty much all wanted to kill us and Cas anyway. I was just about to start going through the spell books, see if there might be a cleansing spell powerful enough to work."

Dean heaved a sigh, "Okay, where do we start?"

"Dude, you look exhausted," objected Sam. "Why don't you get some sleep? I can keep an eye on Cas for a while."

"I'm good for a few more hours, besides we don't know how much time Cas has left" replied Dean. "Pass me one of those books Sammy, let's get our nerd on."

Sam passed Dean one of the last books of angel lore, then went into the kitchen to make some coffee. When Sam returned with two steaming mugs, he found Dean passed out asleep with his head resting on the opened book. Sam gingerly slid the book out from under his brother's head to keep it from being drooled on, then left Dean to get some sleep while he moved on to the spell collection. Sam began by scanning the section, hoping something would catch his eye. He paused when he caught sight of a familiar name, Magnus. Sam pulled the spell book off the shelf, thinking the excommunicated spell master might have something that would at least point them in a direction.

Dean woke up a few hours later. Sam was sitting engrossed in research, barely registering when he got up and went to check on Cas. Dean quietly walked into his room, careful not to disturb the angel sleeping on the bed. Cas looked pale and drawn, his hair damp with sweat. Dean picked up a washcloth from the nightstand, lightly wetting it with water from the bottle on the nightstand. He gently used the damp cloth to wipe the angel's forehead, lightly brushing sweat soaked hair out of his face. Dean turned around at a light knock on the door, to see Sam motioning for him to come out. Dean set the washcloth on the nightstand and joined his brother in the hall.

"I think I might have found something," whispered Sam turning and leading his brother back to the library.

"So, you found something?" asked Dean, trying not to get his hopes up.

"Well, maybe" said Sam. "Do you still have that Casa Erotica DVD from Gabriel?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Dean, clearly confused. "You want to fix Cas with angel porn?"

"No!" sputtered Sam. "Well, kinda."

"Well which is it?" asked Dean.

"I was looking through one of Magnus' journals," began Sam, sliding the book over in front of Dean. "Get this, there's a spell to bring something through from another dimension."

"Okay, but how does this help Cas?" asked Dean.

"Remember when Cas sent us into that bizarro world to hide us from Raphael?" began Sam. "Maybe that's what Gabriel did with that DVD."

"So what," questioned Dean, "Gabriel hid himself in porn-land and you want to use a spell to bring him back?"

"Yeah," answered Sam.

"But we saw Lucifer kill Gabriel, scorched wing marks and all," said Dean.

"Look I know it's a long shot," said Sam, "I'll keep looking for something else."

Dean looked down at the spell book then up at Sam with haunted eyes, "I don't think Cas has much time left. If the only thing that can heal him is an Archangel, Gabriel's the only one who might be willing to help. If there's a chance we can bring him back, we have to try."

At that Dean got up and went back to watch over Cas, while Sam started collecting ingredients for the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam and Dean were standing under a full moon in the middle of a clearing not far from the bunker. Cas lay passed out in the back seat of the Impala, sweating feverishly as chills wracked his body. Sam re-read the spell, directing Dean to place clear quartz, onyx, and moonstones in a circle around a mirror placed on the ground. Sam then put the DVD into the laptop, pausing it when Gabriel filled the screen and angling it so Gabriel's reflected image filled the mirror.

"Okay," said Dean placing the last of the crystals, "Run me through this one more time."

"It's basically a summoning spell," explained Sam, "but it needs more power in order to pull someone from another dimension, parallel world, whatever. To get the extra juice, we have to use our souls to power the spell and hopefully connect with Gabriel's power on the other side."

"Like what Henry did to come forward in time, but how do we target Gabriel specifically?" asked Dean, "I mean Henry was aiming for Dad and got us instead."

"Right," answered Sam, "That's why we're using the vial of Gabriel's blood we got from Kali."

"Okay," agreed Dean casting a worried glance at the angel in the back of his Impala, "Let's get this show on the road."

Sam poured Gabriel's blood into a silver blessing bowl. Dean took out a knife, cut his hand, and held it over the bowl. Sam then handed the bowl to Dean as he added his own blood to the mixture. Dean stood back, but still within the circle, as Sam used the blood mixture to paint sigils all along the outside edges of the mirror. Sam then added the summoning herbs to the remaining blood in the blessing bowl, recited the incantation, then set the bowl on the ground before lighting the contents on fire. The flames reflected in the mirror with the image of Gabriel. Sam and Dean began to feel a pressure in their chests along with a faint sense of weakness in their limbs, a feeling of being drained. As they watched the mirror, the images of Gabriel and the flames began to seem distorted. Soon the surface of the mirror started to bulge outward and ripple. Just when it seemed like the mirror would have to break, a large object hurtled out of the mirror, shattering it, to land sprawled on the ground in front of the brothers.

The figure rolled over revealing itself to be none other than the Archangel Gabriel. "What a relief, I was beginning to chafe in uncomfortable places."

"Gabriel!" gasped Sam as he and Dean gulped air, trying to catch their breath as the pressure in their chests eased and the energy drain ceased.

"Wow Samsquatch," said Gabriel looking around the clearing, "That was some serious mojo you and Dean-o conjured up. I'm guessing it wasn't all just to free little old me from Casa Erotica."

Just then a groan sounded from the back of the Impala and Dean immediately rushed over to check on Cas. Sam took the opportunity to give Gabriel an abbreviated version of everything that had happened since his 'death' as they followed Dean over to the Impala.

"Can you fix him?" asked Dean anxiously as he stepped aside so Gabriel could look at Cas.

Gabriel leaned down and placed a gentle hand on his little brother's forehead, using his True Sight to examine the state of Castiel's grace.

"Metatron did this?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah," answered Dean, "They've got him in heaven's lock down. Personally I'd like to see them gank the bitch."

"I may have to do something about that," replied Gabriel, menace creeping into his voice. "More importantly though, I can cleanse his grace by adding some of mine to it. Ideally I'd wait a little while before attempting this since I'm not exactly firing on all cylinders yet, but it doesn't look like my little bro has much time to spare."

Gabriel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before laying his hands on either side of Castiel's face. Sam and Dean felt pressure build up in the air around them followed by the scent of ozone as a blue glow began to surround the two angels.

"You boys might want to cover your eyes," warned Gabriel.

Sam and Dean turned away, covering their eyes as the blue glow intensified and began to fill the clearing with bright light.

A lone figure walked through the mist in the sacred grove of Teutoburg Forest, feeling the magic steeped in the soil with the blood and bones of her ancestors. For the first time in over 1,500 years, she had no task to complete, no oaths to bind her, no purpose and she was looking to her ancestors for guidance. She stood in the center of the grove, opening herself up to the powers surrounding her, drawing in from the earth with every deep inhale and releasing into the mist with every exhale. In time she began to feel a burn in her blood. Someone was working great magic, someone with a connection to her blood. She had thought that any and all beings with that type of connection to her were dead or permanently sealed away from this world. She asked the spirits of her ancestors for answers, who was connecting to the power in her blood? She concentrated, listening, eventually hearing the answer whispered through the trees, carried on the mist…. LOKI…. With a new sense of purpose she gathered her power, determined to meet the enemy in what would probably her last battle, she disappeared from the grove.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bright light slowly faded from the clearing, as Sam and Dean turned back toward the angels in the Impala. Cas was sitting up, leaning heavily on Gabriel. Dean hurried over, taking Castiel's weight from the tired looking Archangel.

"Cas! How you feeling?" asked Dean.

"I feel much improved, Dean," replied Cas, "thanks to Gabriel."

"No problem Little Bro," Gabriel responded, "Happy to do it and glad to be back-"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the center of the clearing accompanied by a crack of thunder. The four of them turned around as the figure of a woman appeared in the clearing, sword drawn, screaming, "LOKI!"

Loki strode forward, motioning for the brothers to stay with Cas. Loki cocked his head, looking at the figure with his True Sight while manifesting his angel blade.

"Kara, isn't it?" asked Gabriel. "I don't remember harming any Valkyries recently, so why the fireworks?"

"You and your monster spawn caused the death of Odin, the ending of my world, and you ask why I challenge you?" countered the Valkyrie.

"Now hold on! For the record, the serpent and the wolf are not my spawn, they are my brothers. And I tried to help, Odin and the others wouldn't listen" replied Gabriel, gesturing towards Sam and Dean. "Just ask them, they were there. I helped them trap both the wolf and the serpent, stopping Ragnarok and the Apocalypse."

"Ah yes, your brothers," Kara spat venomously. "Archangels plotting the destruction of this world, with you lying and scheming, as the Trickster God. Using your friendship with Odin to hide among the Aesir like a nithing."

"Watch your mouth little girl!" growled Gabriel. "You know what I am and you know you can't beat me in a fight, not cut off from the source of your power."

"It doesn't matter," replied Kara, " I swore my oaths to Odin and I will keep them. This will not be the first time I've died in battle, though it may be my last."

"Your master is dead," said Gabriel. "You aren't bound by those oaths anymore. You can be or do anything you want, so why would you want to die here, for nothing?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" asked Kara. "Serve you? I would never dishonor my ancestors in such a way."

"Ouch," said Gabriel with an exaggerated wince. "No one's asking you to serve anybody. Why don't you do what you do best, choose a warrior, be their guide?"

"I don't choose my charges, I have never chosen" replied Kara, lowering her sword, "Odin chooses."

"Well kiddo," replied Gabriel, using his angel moo to silence Sam and Dean. "You're in luck. I just happen to have a bona-fide hero here who could use his very own Valkyrie. That tall drink of water over there is Sam Winchester, a warrior whose greatest hits include wielding Mjollnir to kill Vali! as well as putting Lucifer and Micheal in the cage, effectively defeating both the wolf and serpent."

Kara advanced to get a closer look at the figures behind Gabriel, keeping a wary eye on the Archangel. The Valkyrie saw two men and an angel leaning against the side of a black Impala. She assessed the tallest of the three, noting his broad shoulders and relative youth. For his part, Sam was fascinated by the beautiful woman in front of him. She was tall, almost as tall as Cas, with golden blonde hair braided down her back and ice blue eyes.

"This is a God-killer?" Kara asked Gabriel while searching Sam's face.

"More than one actually," answered Gabriel, "and monsters, he was raised a Hunter, along with his brother."

"Why urge me to take charge of one brother and not the other?" asked Kara.

"Because the older brother, Dean is already bonded with an angel," replied Gabriel, "that one actually."

Kara noticed the looks of confusion and struggle on the faces of both humans, "If he is a worthy warrior, why do you not let him speak?"

"Sorry, I thought it would be best if the grown-ups talked before we let the kids put in their two cents worth," said Gabriel with a smirk. "Look, no soul-pledging, no sacred oaths. I'm offering a path, a purpose, on your own terms and not in the service of anyone else's agenda."

"If I do this, I will serve Sam's interests in all things," declared Kara, "not yours or any God's."

"Very well," said Gabriel.

"Then I agree to take charge of this warrior," declared Kara, "release him."

"Dude Gabriel!" shouted Sam the moment he could speak, "What the hell!?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara kept her distance as Gabriel pulled Sam, Dean, and Cas aside to explain that they could definitely benefit from adding the Valkyrie to Team Free Will. Besides, the only way to get rid of her would be to kill her, which Gabriel was surprisingly reluctant to do. Gabriel then called Kara over to answer the humans' questions and clarify a few key points. After which, Sam and Dean reluctantly agreed to allow Kara to join them. After cleaning up the clearing, the five of them piled into the Impala since neither the angels or the Valkyrie had enough juice to teleport. This left Kara sitting rather awkwardly in the back seat between the two angels.

Soon they reached the bunker. Sam told Gabriel and Kara to each pick a room, while Dean walked Cas to his usual room. They all needed to rest and recharge. Sam and Dean headed to their own rooms to sleep, exhausted from weeks of trying to save Cas.

The next day Gabriel manifested a massive amount of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries, whip cream, and several kinds of syrup. After breakfast, Sam and Dean said they were searching for cases while they were actually researching Valkyries. Kara browsed the Men of Letters library, pretending not to know what they were doing. Gabriel manifested a complete set of the Winchester Chronicles, including the unpublished works detailing the Apocalypse, for her to read while Cas brought Gabriel up to speed on all that had happened with the angels since his 'death'.

Sam and Dean learned that Valkyrie literally means 'Chooser of the Slain', supernatural women who choose those who will die in battle. They deliver half of the battle-dead to Freyja, the Goddess of Lust and Battle, who has first pick from among the slain. They deliver the second half of the battle-dead to Odin in Valhalla. Valkyries are also said to serve as companions, lovers, or wives to Odin's chosen warriors and considered to be great warriors in their own right. They even found a mention of Kara in the Helgakvida Saga, learning that her name means 'the wild, stormy one'.

Satisfied that Kara posed no real threat to his little brother, Dean took Cas to go get lunch and supplies, while Gabriel decided to explore the bunker. Kara put down the book she was reading and sat down to help Sam look for the next job. He walked her through all the different ways that Hunters use to sift through information to find cases. She was impressed observing his mind work, this warrior definitely had brains to match his brawn. They printed up information on a few different case possibilities and set them aside to go over with the others.

When Dean and Cas returned they all sat down to eat while Sam went over potential cases with Dean. The brothers chide what appeared to be vampire nest in Peyton, Colorado; deciding to leave first thing in the morning. About halfway through lunch Sam stood, asking if anyone else wanted a beer while he was up.

"Have the Valkyrie do it," said Gabriel, waggling his eyebrows at Kara suggestively, "That is part of your job description isn't it, _servicing_ warriors?"

Kara narrowed her eyes at the Archangel, "Valkyries don't service warriors, we occasionally let them earn the opportunity to service us. Besides, while I have _served _in Valhalla, I spent most of my time in Midgard or in Folkvangr with Freyja."

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to Freyja?" asked Gabriel.

"Freyja took her warriors with her to Freyr in Alfheimr," answered Kara.

"I can think of only one thing that could keep you here instead of frolicking in fairyland with the divine twins," observed Gabriel. "You had a charge. Even with Odin dead and Asgard sealed, you stayed. What happened?"

"He died. Without my full powers, even I can't save a man from being hit by a semi-truck while riding a motorcycle" answered Kara.

"And Freyja just left you behind, powerless?"

"I may be cut off from Odin and Freyja," replied Kara, "but I'm not entirely powerless." She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. The amber stone at her throat began to glow, and when she opened her eyes they shone with the same golden light.

Gabriel inhaled a quick breath, "She gave you a piece of the Brisingamen!"

Kara allowed her eyes to return to their normal blue, "My Lady left me with the means to recharge at least some of my powers. While I no longer have immortality or the ability to travel between the worlds, I still have my strength and some healing."

"So long as you _re-charge_," snickered Gabriel, "Oh Samsquatch, you're going to _love_ this!"

"What?" asked Sam warily.

"The Brisingamen allows the wearer to turn sexual energy into power," replied a laughing Gabriel, "and you my friend, are a walking, talking battery."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was still dark when the Hunters and the Valkyrie began loading the Impala to go deal with the vampire nest. Gabriel had decided to go check out Heaven, get the lay of the land. Castiel announced that he was going with him, earning a disapproving look from Kara.

They arrived in Peyton around noon and pulled into a cheap motel. "So," asked Dean, turning to Kara in the back seat, "I'll get two rooms?"

"One's fine," she replied, "I don't sleep much, but if I need to I can sleep on the floor."

"I can't sleep in a bed while you sleep on the floor," objected Sam.

"Well I can," said Dean.

Kara chuckled, "I have spent most of the last 1,500 years on one battlefield or another. Bedding down on a motel floor is not a problem."

"Whatever you say Princess," said Dean as he got out of the car and headed to the motel office.

Once the three of them got settled into the motel room, Sam and Dean changed into their fed suits. Kara had the boys drop her off at a store on the way to the police station so she could pick up some clothes and other supplies. When they got to the police station, Sam and Dean spoke to the cops, got copies of the police and coroner's reports, and checked out the bodies in the morgue.

The Hunters picked up Kara and returned to the hotel room to go over the case. They went through the documentation and plotted the attacks on a map of the local area. Once they determined an area to search in, Sam made a list of likely properties to search. They changed then headed out to search the list of properties for the nest.

Near dusk, they found themselves creeping up on an old abandoned small-craft air field. The plan was to get in and start taking out the vamps before they could all wake up. Sam and Dean approached the hangar from the front while Kara stalked around to the rear, machetes and sword drawn.

They entered the hangar, quietly closing the doors behind them. Soon, one of the older vamps smelled the intruders and sounded the alarm. Suddenly the hangar was boiling with vamps. The nest was far larger than they had thought. Sam and Dean moved to fight back to back as the vampires swarmed them.

From the other side of the hangar Kara caught glimpses of the Hunters surrounded by vampires. The Valkyrie renewed her efforts, determined to protect her charge. The stone at her throat and her eyes glowed as she swung her sword with fierce determination. Vamps in her path were cleaved in two and hurled aside. Sam and Dean were in awe witnessing the carnage a Valkyrie was truly capable of. Not to be outdone, the Hunters redoubled their efforts. Soon, the majority of the vamps in the nest were dead, Kara's eyes returned to their normal blue as the three of them systematically moved through the hangar decapitating all stragglers. They then doused the building and bodies in gasoline before setting the whole place on fire, eliminating the evidence.

Sam, Dean, and Kara were in high spirits as they returned to the motel. Dean decided that they should all go out for a few beers since the night was still relatively young. Kara claimed the shower first, changing into black jeans, corset top, and a black leather jacket. Sam and Dean then took their turns in the bathroom. When they were all ready to go, they piled into the Impala and headed out.

They sat at a table in the bar, working on their second round when Kara noticed Sam wince as he reached across the table for his beer. She leaned over and touched Sam's neck, sliding her hand under his shirt to place her palm on his injured shoulder. She angled her body and closed her eyes to hide the glow as she channeled a trickle of power into Sam.

Sam felt a warm tingle as Kara's power penetrated his injured shoulder, healing it before flowing into the rest of his body seeking any other hidden injuries. His skin flushed and his breathing quickened. This definitely didn't feel like being healed by an angel, or even a demon. This felt vaguely…sexual.

After healing Sam, Kara sat back in her chair clenching her jaw against a wave of dizziness. When it passed, she looked up to find Sam looking at her with concern.

"I guess you need to uh, recharge now," asked Sam uncomfortably.

Dean smirked, "batter-up, Sammy!"

"Actually, I had something else mind," replied Kara, nodding to two slightly drunk girls playing pool.

"So you're into girls?" asked Dean.

Kara laughed, "I'm into whatever gets my motor running at the moment. Men are great when I'm in the mood for fast and furious but tonight I'm looking for a slow build and a long burn." Both Hunters got a little hot under the collar hearing that.

"How do you even know they're gay?" asked Dean.

"I served the Goddess of Lust for over a thousand years," replied Kara. "Gay or straight it doesn't matter, they're mine either way. Don't wait up boys." With that the Valkyrie headed over to the girls by the pool table. Sure enough, the brothers watched as she left arm in arm with them not ten minutes later.

The next morning Kara showed up at the motel just before check-out time as Sam and Dean were loading the Impala. Her hair was out of its customary braid, loosely flowing down her back. Her clothes were rumpled and she was wearing a pair of dark glasses.

"Rough night?" asked Sam as Dean got in and started the car.

Kara smiled. "Only in the best possible way."

Sam got into the passenger seat, while Kara got in the back. She sat with her back against the door, stretching her legs out on the back seat, settling in for some much needed sleep as they drove back to the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Castiel was waiting for them when they arrived back at the bunker. Kara took the opportunity to shower while Sam and Dean caught up with Cas. Afterward, Dean made burgers and the four of them settled in front of the TV with season 2 of Game of Thrones.

After eating, Kara went to her room then returned with her sword and a leather pouch. First, Kara thoroughly cleaned and wiped down the sword with a shop rag, removing every last bit of vampire. Then she examined it for any nicks that may have been caused by cleaving through bone, pulling out a sharpening stone and carefully running it down the length of the blade. After making sure that both edges had a smooth sharp edge, Kara applied a little gun oil to a microfiber rag and wiped down every inch of the sword.

"That's a beautiful blade," observed Dean.

With a small smile Kara took a moment to run her finger over the runes etched into the hilt. "My Father's sense of humor, a bastard sword for a bastard daughter."

"Your Father, you mean Odin?" asked Sam.

"No, while Odin is -was- the AllFather, he is not _my_ Father," Kara replied. "I was human once, I had a human Father."

"You were born human?" asked Dean.

"Almost 1,600 years ago. We were Saxons," said Kara with a smile. "His name was Sigeberht, it means 'bright victory'. We were mercenaries in service to Hengist during the conquest of Britain. My Father raised me to be a Shield-Maiden, a warrior like him. I spent my childhood always moving with Hengist's forces from one battle to another, settling down in the winters with the rest of the war band. My Father had this made for me when I proved myself a warrior in my own right."

"That all actually sounds a little familiar," said Dean. "So how did you become a Valkyrie?"

"I died in battle," replied Kara. "Freyja and Odin offered me the opportunity to join the Valiant Dead."

"What about your mom?" asked Sam.

Kara gave a humorless laugh, "Her name was Elswyth, it means 'elf from the willows'. They were never married which wasn't really a big deal then, but when I was little she married a nobleman in Frisia who had no interest in raising another man's bastard." Seeing the uncomfortable looks on the men's faces Kara quickly added, "I was happy with my Father and the warriors, I never lacked for love and affection. It was a good life."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a month since they cleaned out the vampire nest. Castiel has been splitting his time between Hunting with the Winchesters and assisting Gabriel with the angels. The Hunters and Kara have been on mostly routine salt and burn cases lately, a few minor monsters, but nothing more substantial. At the moment Cas and Dean are out getting groceries and supplies, while Sam was on his laptop in the library looking for a case. Kara came in and sat down across from him.

"Sam," said Kara, "something has been confusing me and I thought maybe you could enlighten me."

"I can try," replied Sam. "What's up?"

"Your relationship with Castiel, yours and your brother's," she began, "I don't understand it."

"It's kinda complicated," said Sam. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"Well to begin with, how do _you_ feel about Castiel?" asked Kara.

"Why?" asked Sam. "Don't you like him?"

"Actually I like him a lot," answered Kara. "I just need to know what he is to you."

"Besides Dean, Cas is my closest friend," answered Sam. "I actually think of him as family, kind of like a brother."

"I thought so, and I know that Castiel is bonded with Dean," Kara continued. "But I don't really understand what that means."

Sam chuckled, "No one does, except maybe Cas. He did once tell me that they share a _profound bond_."

"Loki said that they were bonded and I have seen that there is a deep connection between them," responded Kara, "I just wondered…."

"Wondered what?" asked Sam.

"I wondered if they were… _involved_," ventured Kara. "There seems to be a lot of… _tension_."

Sam laughed openly at this. "Yeah there is. Sometimes I want to tell them to get a room. The thing is, I've always been pretty sure that Dean is straight. Besides, angels don't really have gender. Cas is really only male because he's in a male vessel. I don't really know what their deal is, but whatever it is, I know they have very strong feelings for each other. Regardless, I just want my brother to be happy… Cas too."

Kara could see how much Sam truly cared for his brother and the angel. "I truly wish for them to be happy as well," said Kara as she got up to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kara walked into the library just as Dean announced that dinner was ready. She went into the kitchen to help Dean carry the burgers and beers out to where Sam was still on his laptop doing research. Sam was engrossed in what he was doing and barely looked up as Kara put a plate and a beer in front of him. Dean noticed his brother's preoccupation.

"Dude, you've been glued to that thing all day," observed Dean. "I doubt you're watching porn, so what gives Sammy?"

Sam looked up at his brother taking a deep breath, "I think I found the Amazons."

Kara looked from one brother to the next in confusion as Dean finished chewing the bite he had just taken out of his burger, took a swig of his beer, then looked at Sam with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Where?"

"Houston, Texas" answered Sam.

Dean didn't say anything, just continued to eat his burger and drink his beer.

Sam looked at his brother with concern, "Dean?"

Dean took the last bite of his burger, washing it down with the last of his beer. "Eat up Sammy, we leave in 10." With that Dean got up and left the room.

Kara looked to Sam for an explanation. Sam filled her in on the situation while they quickly ate their dinner and got ready to leave. She was horrified to learn that Sam had had to kill his niece to keep her from killing his brother. She understood Dean's need for vengeance and prepared herself to deal with the brothers' conflicting emotions this case was sure to stir up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dean was unusually quiet on the 12 hour drive to Houston, he and Sam took turns driving so they would be as rested as possible and ready to fight when they arrived. Sam and Kara discussed all that the brothers had learned about the Amazons. Sam figured he had a line on the building they were operating out of. There was an old factory that had been closed for some time but was still drawing a lot of power from the grid. Sam theorized that was where the children were being kept. They decided that the factory would be their primary target, stopping the kids from targeting their fathers. They were also hoping that they would be able to get some information from the factory that would enable them to then hunt down as many of the individual Amazons as possible.

It was early morning when they parked the Impala on the outskirts of town, then geared up to hit the factory. While guns were effective against Amazons, Sam and Dean strapped on their machetes as well, just in case. Kara carried a hand gun as well as her sword. The Valkyrie suggested that she go in first, through the front door. She explained that the Amazons would have no way to know she was working with the Winchesters. They would sense that she wasn't human and, as a female she might be able to get them talking, distract them long enough for Sam and Dean to sneak in.

Kara walked up to the front door of the abandoned factory, gun holstered at her back, sword hilt visible over her shoulder. The door opened, a dark haired woman stood blocking her path.

"I am here to speak with your Queen" declared Kara.

"Who are you?" the woman asked sullenly.

Kara's right hand reached out, faster than thought, curling around the woman's trachea and ripping out her throat. Kara walked further into the building, the door banging shut behind her. Her eyes and her necklace glowed amber in the darkness and her voice echoed through the building as she shouted. "I am Kara, Daughter of Victory, Last of the Valkyries, and I will speak to your Queen!"

"I am Helene, Queen of the Amazon tribe." This came from a woman in the center of the room. The woman, flanked by several others with swords drawn, slowly approached Kara until she stood a few feet away from the Valkyrie. She studied Kara's face as she slowly let the amber glow fade from her eyes. "What does a Valkyrie want with the Amazons?"

"I was in town looking to recruit some warriors and imagine my surprise when I caught the scent of Amazon," replied Kara.

"I know what Valkyries are," spat Helene, "warriors yes, but you take your orders from a male God, and serve as little more than pets and pleasure slaves for his chosen men."

Kara narrowed her eyes at the Amazon. "I served a male God, Odin, but I also served the Goddess Freyja, herself a warrior and lover of men. As for pets and pleasure slaves, it's usually the other way around." Kara smiled as her sword cleared it's scabbard.

"You think that you alone are a match for an entire tribe of Amazons?" scoffed Helene.

"In the thousand plus years that I have been a warrior, I have waded through rivers of blood. My sword has spilled the blood of Gods, Heroes, and Kings. Painting these walls with the blood of one upstart Amazon queen and her pathetic tribe will be child's play." Kara let the power flow through her, lighting up her eyes. "Besides," she continued with a smirk, "what makes you think I came here alone?"

A shot rang out from the catwalk up above, where Dean had set up a sniper position. The bullet went right through the center of Helene's head. Kara was slicing through her Amazon guards before Helene's body even hit the floor. Sam came from the other end of the building, shooting every Amazon he could. Dean continued to pick off any Amazons that got too close to his brother or the exits from his sniper position. When she had cut down all of the Amazons in close proximity, Kara sheathed her sword and drew her gun. Sam, Dean, and Kara then systematically killed every adult Amazon in the building.

Dean came down from his perch as Sam and Kara rounded up the Amazon children into one room. There were only five of them left, as all the others had joined in the battle and died. Kara stood back as Sam and Dean discussed what to do with the children. The brothers immediately decided to take the three smaller girls to their friend Garth and his pack of not-killer werewolves. If anyone could raise a supernatural child to not be a killer, it would be Garth. The older two were a bit more of a problem. They bore the mark of the Amazons, indicating that they had already murdered their fathers. They had both fought the hunters, but had surrendered when faced with certain defeat. The brothers couldn't bring themselves to kill the girls and in the end, decided to take them to Garth as well.

Kara found herself sitting in the back seat of the Impala with a tween-age girl on either side, a toddler in each of their laps. Dean and Sam were quietly amused at how obviously uncomfortable Kara was. Kara had never been around small children before, not really. She had spent her entire life around adults, warriors. These children were fussy, scared, and crying. They had just watched their entire world come crashing down and had no idea what to expect next. The child in her lap, comforted by a female presence, snuggled in to Kara. She found her arms going around the child, soon she was hugging more than holding the little girl who eventually stopped crying and fell into an exhausted sleep. The other girls soon followed suit, even the older ones, the Impala filled with the sounds of their soft breathing. Dean kept the radio on low for the whole drive, so as not to wake them.

It was full dark when they arrived at Garth's. Kara climbed out of the Impala still carrying a sleeping child, though the child was no longer a toddler. Garth's wife Bess immediately hustled Kara and the girls up into a bedroom already prepared with pallets and bedding. The girls were still half-asleep and quickly settled into bed. Bess and Garth insisted that the three of them stay the night. Before going to sleep, Sam gave Garth all the information they had on the Amazons. Kara slept on the couch, Dean took the recliner, and Sam bedded down on the floor. The next morning, Bess made breakfast and insisted they all eat before hitting the road.

Before they left, Kara found an opportunity to pull the two older girls aside. "Understand that you have been given a second chance," Kara warned them. "If you betray the trust and hospitality of these people, I will hunt you down."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean was as quiet on the way to the bunker as he was on the ride out. Sam was quiet as well. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Kara knew that they both needed comfort and a chance to express and work through their feelings, but not together. She had the sense that the things they needed to say were not things the other should hear. The fight with the Amazons had drained her and she needed to recharge soon. She spent most of the trip home conserving her energy and thinking on the problem of the Winchesters.

When they arrived at the bunker, Dean immediately headed to his room. When Sam made to do the same, Kara stopped him. "I need you to call Castiel."

"Why?" asked Sam, confused.

"I need to speak to him," Kara answered.

"No, I mean, why can't you call him yourself," asked Sam. "All you have to do is pray."

Kara gave Sam _a look_, "My people and my Gods may be gone, but the day has not come when I will pray to the God of their enemies."

Sam swallowed nervously at the intensity of her gaze. He closed his eyes and prayed aloud, "Castiel, this is Sam. Kara needs to talk to you." He glanced back at Kara's face before adding, "I think it's _really_ important."

Castiel appeared with a flutter of wings. "Hello, Sam"

"Hey Cas," replied Sam, "uh, Kara wanted to talk to you."

"So I heard," responded Cas as he turned to face Kara.

"Sam," began Kara, still looking at Cas, "I'd like to talk to Castiel privately please."

"Right," answered Sam, "I'll just go and, uh, yeah." Sam quickly absented himself from the awkward situation. He had no idea what those two needed to talk about, but he was pretty sure he didn't want to be in the middle of it.

Kara sat down, fighting a wave of weariness, motioning for Cas to take a seat as well. "I know that you Angels and your charges have a different relationship than we Valkyries have with our charges, and I don't presume to know how that works. But please allow me to make an observation."

"You are correct, you should not presume to understand the bond I have with Dean Winchester," said Cas, " but please, make your observation."

"Be that as it may," Kara continued, "I have read the Winchester Chronicles. The brothers are strong when they are together, not just physically, but in spirit. They are stronger still when you stand with them as well. Today we avenged the death of Dean's daughter. The one that Sam had to kill. They are both hurting. As his Valkyrie, I will see to Sam. I just thought you should know that, whether he admits it or not, Dean needs you now."

As she got up to leave Kara paused to say one more thing to Cas. "You need to decide whether your priority is Heaven or Dean, and you should let him know where you stand."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kara went in search of Sam. She found him in his room, propped up on his bed reading a book. Sam looked up as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. He put his book down and sat up as Kara sat down in the chair, putting a backpack on the floor next to it and pulling it closer to the bed.

"So, uh, how did your talk with Cas go?" asked Sam.

Kara shrugged, "I said what I needed to say and Castiel listened, but that's not why I'm here."

"Okay," said Sam.

Kara leaned forward, looking intently into Sam's eyes. "You are an honorable man Sam Winchester. Many would have slaughtered those girls, some would have had me do it for them. It would have been a sound tactical decision, expedient. You and your brother chose to give them a chance instead."

"We were just trying to do the right thing," protested Sam.

"That is what makes you an honorable man," replied Kara as she leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was hot and wet and dark, unlike any other kiss Sam had ever had. Kara placed a hand on Sam's chest, pushing him back down into the mattress. Kara climbed on top of the bed, straddling Sam, and deepening the kiss. Sam reached up to cradle her head, angling it to take the kiss deeper still. Tongues tangling in each others' mouths, teeth nibbling each other's lips. They broke the kiss, foreheads touching, breathing heavily.

Kara took Sam's face in her hands, looking deep into his eyes. "Do you trust me Sam?"

"Yes," replied Sam.

Kara got off the bed, picking her pack up off the floor. She pulled out three beeswax pillar candles, placing them on the dresser then lighting them. Then she walked to the door, locking it and turning off the light. The room filled with soft light and the scent of honey from the candles. She stood at the foot of the bed and freed her hair from the braid, then slowly removed her clothes. Naked, she pulled a small bottle of sweet almond oil from the backpack, placing it on the nightstand before returning to the bed.

"Hands to yourself until I tell you," said Kara with a wicked smirk as she slid her hands up under his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. Sam's pants and boxers soon followed, leaving him naked as well.

Kara positioned herself behind Sam, pressing her breasts against his back. She slid her hands under his arms, wrapping her own around his torso. She nuzzled his neck, pressing an open mouth kiss to the nape. She pulled back, creating some distance between them before grabbing the bottle of oil from the nightstand and drizzling a small amount in her palm. Kara put the bottle of oil back, then rubbed her palms together, warming the oil and charging it with a little of her healing energy, the glow from her necklace adding to the light in the room. She began to rub the oil into his back, massaging the knots out of the hunter's strong muscles with firm pressure. Eventually the combination of Kara's soothing touch and the small amounts of healing energy she poured into him had Sam feeling relaxed, almost liquid.

Kara moved around in front of Sam, positioning herself in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist, his hardening cock trapped between them. Kara took Sam's right hand in both of hers, massaging away all the tension before placing it on her shoulder. Then she massaged his left hand and placed it at the small of her back. As they gazed into each other's eyes in the soft candlelight, Kara touched her forehead to Sam's, inhaling as he exhaled, harmonizing their breaths. Kara took his breath into and down through her body, consciously energizing her breath as she exhaled, sharing her power with Sam.

She began lightly moving her palms over his chest, causing Sam's body to tingle and his nerves to awaken. Kara teased him with long strokes down the length of his torso, moving energy through his body. Sam threw his head back as she began to massage his nipples with her fingertips in a spiraling motion.

"Look at me!", Kara demanded and Sam opened his eyes, their gazes once again locked. Making love with their eyes open, locked on each other, made Sam feel a deep connection with Kara. He felt a warm tingling begin in the small of his back, working it's way up his spine. She lightly moved her fingers down his ribs, repeating the spiraling motion. Her hands moved from the bottom of his ribs to massage just below his navel, then his hipbones. Kara then took Sam's now fully erect cock in hand, using light feathery touches, gently stroking. Her slow and intense movements with his now heightened senses building him to a peak but not taking him all the way.

Kara lifted her hips, using her hand to guide his length inside her, seating him fully to the hilt. She began rocking her hips in a circular motion, using her hands on his hips to hold him in place when Sam tried to thrust. Sam moved his hand from the small of her back down to cup her ass. Kara held on to Sam's shoulders, creating a circular path of sexual energy flowing between them.

Kara began to ride Sam, moving up on the in-breath and breathing out as she sank down. She took him deeper with every stroke, allowing Sam to thrust now. She kept the pace calm and slow. Deep, long breaths keeping time with deep, long strokes as they felt the sexual energy come and go in waves. Their lips sealed together as they swayed back and forth, tongues tangling in a slow rhythm. All thought left Sam's head. He was entirely focused on the moment, what Kara felt like squeezed around him, what she tasted like as his tongue swept into her moist heat, the look in her eyes as he thrust deep inside her core.

Kara moved Sam's hand from her shoulder to the nape of her neck, clasping his nape in return. Touching their foreheads together, breathing each other's air, fully focused on each other as their climax approached. Kara paused each time they were on the verge, bringing them back from the edge. The leisurely, slow build creating more and more energy, moving through their bodies, spreading a warm tingle throughout.

As the waves of orgasm finally began to shudder into the very core of Sam's body, he clenched his teeth. The tingling sensation traveled up his spine to the base of his skull, spreading over his scalp. Sam's mind let go and became utterly still as the waves of sexual energy overpowered him. They stayed in the same position, holding each other until their breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal. Bonelessly they collapsed to lie back on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kara and Sam lay together in the bed, too spent to move yet too energized to sleep. Kara lay with her head on Sam's chest, listening to his strong and steady heartbeat. The top of her head was tucked up under Sam's chin, her fingers lightly tracing spirals on his warm skin. Sam idly threaded his fingers through her long hair, thinking that it looked like spun gold in the candlelight.

"I'm guessing your battery is fully charged now," joked Sam.

Kara propped herself up to look Sam in the eye. "It is, but that's not what this was about."

"Then what was this about?" Sam asked softly.

"Your heart needed to heal," she replied, resting her head back on his chest.

Sam thought about that quietly for a while, examining his emotions. He still felt a profound sadness at the situation with his brother and the Amazons, regretted having to kill his niece and the girls who had fought them in the factory. But the sadness felt quiet, it was no longer raw.

"Thank you" Sam said as he place a kiss on the top of her head.

Kara just tightened her arms around him in a brief hug. Sam brushed her hair to the side and began lightly running his fingers up and down her spine. He could now see the markings on her back, rune tattoos down the length of her spine and sweeping black patterns that gave the impression of wings on her shoulder blades, continuing down her back and around her ribs.

"Interesting tattoos," observed Sam. "Are those meant to be wings?"

Kara took a deep breath before answering. "They're not tattoos, they are scorch marks. When I transported to the clearing to challenge Loki I burned up all that was left of my Valkyrie power. That is all that is left of my wings."

"You had wings, like an angel?" asked Sam.

Kara chose to ignore the 'like an angel' part, "One of the main duties of a Valkyrie is to escort chosen souls from the battlefield to Valhalla or Folkvangr. I needed my wings to travel between the worlds."

"I'm sorry you lost your wings," said Sam.

"I'm not," replied Kara. "I burned them up to get to Loki, for the chance to die fighting. Instead I found you, and a chance to live."

Sam pulled her up for a slow, languid, passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he once again nestled her head under his chin. He liked the way she felt like this, curled and tucked against him. It felt like they_ fit_.

"What about the runes?" Sam asked.

"For each charge that I successfully delivered to Odin in Valhalla, he would mark me with a rune. Each one was branded through my skin into my spine, and each was filled with power. With Odin dead, their power is gone as well."

"These weren't the dead off the battlefield though," asked Sam curiously, "they all made some kind of deal with Odin, right?"

"Yes," replied Kara. "They would ask Odin for things like victory, fame, and glory. Odin would agree to help them achieve their goals in exchange for their soul in Valhalla at a time of his choosing. They all knew going in that this meant a violent death in the prime of their lives. Odin would then send a Valkyrie to take charge of the warrior. We would do whatever was necessary to help them achieve their goals. When Odin decided it was time for the warrior to come to him in Valhalla, it was the Valkyrie's job to arrange the meeting. Usually that meant manipulating the flow of a battle against him and then not coming to his aid. Sometimes that meant killing them myself."

Sam could hear pain behind those words, though Kara tried to hide it. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "But now you get to make your own choices" said Sam, rubbing his palm up and down her back soothingly.

Kara leaned up a little to look him in the eye. "I choose to be with you, Sam. I choose to give you my loyalty, owing allegiance to no one else."

"Thank You," Sam responded, kissing her deeply.

They lay quietly after that, wrapped in each others arms, each relaxing further into the comfort the other offered. The only sound in the room was their breathing, gradually becoming deep and even. By the time the candles burned out they had both fallen deeply asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Sam woke to Kara kissing and caressing his chest. He gently brushed the hair out of her face. With a finger under her chin, he brought her up for a kiss. It was slow and sweet with just the barest promise of something more. Before things could get interesting though, Sam's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Breakfast?" Sam suggested, laughing.

"Good idea," agreed Kara.

They got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, pleasantly surprised to find Dean cooking while Cas sat at the kitchen table. Sam expected some teasing or at least an off-color comment from his brother, but Dean just said "Morning Sammy" with a smirk.

"Morning," replied Sam, pouring two cups and coffee then joining Cas and Kara at the table.

Over the next 6 weeks, the four of them seemed to settle in together. While Kara maintained her own room in the bunker, she spent all of her nights in Sam's bed. Cas often joined them on hunts, sharing a room with Dean to give Sam and Kara their privacy. At the bunker Cas stayed with them more often than not, only occasionally popping back to Heaven to check in with Gabriel and the other angels. And if he was sometimes seen coming out of Dean's room in the morning, no one mentioned it.

During a rare few days off Dean found himself bored. Sam was engrossed in research after their last job and Cas was checking in with Gabriel. Dean decided to take the opportunity to give Baby an oil change. He was passing the gym on the way to the garage when he noticed something odd. Kara was sitting cross-legged on the gym floor, eyes closed, necklace glowing. Normally Dean would have kept on walking, giving the Valkyrie her space, but she had a worried look on her face and usually didn't do the glowy thing unless something serious was going down. He entered the gym, not sure of what to do, whether or not he should interrupt her. Dean crouched down in front of her to get a better look at her face when her eyes opened, glowing that creepy amber glow. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and the glow faded. When she re-opened her eyes they were back to blue.

"Did you want something?" asked Kara.

"Just, uh, checking if everything's okay," said Dean. "What's with the light show?"

"I was searching myself," answered Kara.

"You were, what now?" asked Dean.

"I've been feeling a little off lately," Kara explained, "and I was using my power to try and find out what's going on."

"And," asked Dean, "did you figure it out?"

"Yes," Kara whispered.

Dean was more than a little worried now. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Me, Cas, and Sammy, we've got your back."

Kara smiled at that, these Winchesters were nothing if not loyal. "It's not anything bad, just unexpected." Kara took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Wow," said Dean, in shock.

"Don't say anything to Sam," Kara said quickly, "I want to tell him myself."

"Alright," Dean agreed, "and, uh, if you need anything just ask, okay?"

"Thanks," said Kara

Kara walked into the library and sat down across from Sam. "I need to tell you something important and I'm not sure how you are going to feel about it," she began.

"Alright," said Sam, "what's up?"

"I've been feeling a little off lately so I did some deep-seeing inside my body. I meditated, sending a tendril of my power through my body, to see if anything was wrong."

"What did you find?" Sam asked, concerned.

Kara paused, taking a breath before answering, "I'm pregnant."

Sam was shocked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kara answered, "It's a boy."

"Okay," said Sam, "okay. We can handle this." Sam got up and walked over to where she was sitting. He pulled Kara to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. "Whatever you need, I'm here," he said.

A few days later, Sam and Dean were in the Impala on their way to a case. Cas had agreed to stay at the bunker with Kara, which was the only way they had convinced Sam to leave her. It seemed that Sam was dealing with the news of his impending fatherhood by becoming overly protective of Kara and throwing himself into research, this time all about pregnancy and childbirth. Kara had all but begged Dean to take him out on a case and talk to him about it.

"So," began Dean uncomfortably, "How are you doing with this whole baby thing?"

"Good," Sam replied quickly, "I'm good."

"Really," said Dean, unconvinced.

"Really," said Sam, "Why?"

"Well, it's just that you seem to be going a little nuts. I mean, it's great that you're excited and all," Dean continued, "but Dude you need to chill out a little. You're driving everyone crazy."

"Maybe I have been going a little overboard," Sam reluctantly agreed.

"You think?" said Dean. "So, what's going on in that giant nerd brain of yours Sam, how are you really doing?"

"It's just, first I was in shock, you know?" Sam began. Dean just nodded as Sam continued, "Then I was really excited for like, ten minutes. Then it started to set in, and I totally freaked out. I mean, what kind of dad will I be? It's not like we have such great role models in that department. What if I make the same mistakes as Dad? What kind of life is this for a kid? I don't want my son to have the kind of messed up childhood we did."

"Look Sammy," said Dean, "You have something that Dad didn't have. You have family. You have Me, Cas, and Kara. We're all in this together. We have a safe home base, we won't be dragging this kid to crappy motel rooms chasing monsters. This kid will have a home, we'll make sure he gets to be kid. Whatever problems, we'll figure it out as a family and do what we always do."

"Which is what?" asked Sam

"Kick it in the ass, Sammy!" said Dean.

Sam laughed a little, relieved, "Okay Jerk."

"Bitch."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When Sam and Dean got back from their hunt, Sam called a family meeting. He gathered the four of them around the kitchen table. Sam apologized for having gone a little crazy with the pregnancy stuff. He explained that he would feel better and be able to relax a little if they had a plan for the pregnancy, labor, delivery, and infant care. Sam was adamant that Kara not go hunting while pregnant, a precaution she readily agreed with. They decided that, given the fact that Kara wasn't entirely human, a hospital birth was out of the question. They figured that Cas was the best person to deliver the baby considering his angel healing ability. Sam had researched pre-natal care and midwife websites, he and Cas were soon deep in discussion making lists of vitamins and supplements and a calendar for check-ups. Instead of going to doctor visits, they decided that Cas would check Kara and the baby over with his angel mojo instead.

Six and a half months later Sam helped a very pregnant Kara into the passenger seat of the Impala, joining Cas in the back seat as Dean drove them to Topeka for some baby shopping. They had made a list of everything the baby would need in the first few months and planned on getting it all in at once. They bought clothes, onesies and pajamas, a few outfits as well as hats and socks. Dean insisted on picking out the outfits, muttering something about his nephew not being dressed like a dweeb. They got an infant car seat, again Dean insisted on picking it out since it was going to be in Baby. They bought a pack of newborn diapers and a case of diapers the next size up, as well as a diaper pail, wipes, lotion, powder, and ointment. They picked out a crib, sheets, blankets, a changing table, a rocking chair, a playpen and a swing. They bought burp clothes, bottles, bottle brushes, and formula (just in case). They got a baby monitor and a mobile of the solar system which Cas picked out. They got a baby bathtub, soap, washcloths, and hooded animal towels. They also picked out several toys, rattles, and baby books. There was no way all of this would fit in the Impala for the ride home, so Cas flashed the bigger items back to the bunker while they loaded the rest into Baby. When they got back to the bunker, Dean put on some music and the four of them spent the next few days assembling all the baby furniture and getting everything all set up and ready for the baby's imminent arrival.

Later that night, Sam lay in bed behind Kara. He massaged the muscles of her neck and back, like he did every night that he was home. Sam reached around to rub lotion onto her stomach when Kara put a hand over his and moved it further down. Sam gently caressed her core, finding that special spot and rubbing just the way she liked it. Her breathing hitched as the delicious pressure began to build. Sam eased a long finger into her wet heat, causing Kara to cant her hips back, pulling it further in. Sam withdrew his finger, replacing it with his cock and began a slow, gentle, rhythm. Sam wrapped his arms around her, gently cupping her breast in his right hand, palm lightly brushing the sensitive nipple. Kara reached a hand up behind her, tangling her fingers in Sam's hair. He placed open mouth kisses to the back of her neck, then trailing kisses across her neck and shoulder, teeth lightly scraping her collarbone, before claiming her lips. Sam licked at the seam of her lips and Kara opened them to let him in. His tongue moved slowly and lazily in and out of her mouth, in time with his thrusts. Soon they were both on the edge. Sam reached down with his right hand, fingers circling her clitoris, pushing her over the edge, joining her seconds later with a few quick thrusts.

The next morning Kara felt her lower back twinge as she sat down in the kitchen for breakfast. Dean had made a huge breakfast of waffles, bacon, sausage, and eggs. Kara heaped her plate with waffles smothered in fresh strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup. Cas explained that he wanted to keep a record of the next chapter of the Winchester Chronicles, producing a baby book he had purchased the day before. He had already filled in all of Sam's information so they ate happily while Cas began asking Kara about her parents' names and family details, writing it all down in the baby book.

Since the baby was due any day now, Sam and Dean had decided to stay close to home, not taking any cases for the time being. Dean took the opportunity to do some much needed maintenance on Baby in the garage, while Sam and Cas continued to research information and discuss the birth plan. Kara sat in the most comfortable chair she could find while reading Game of Thrones, it was one of Sam's favorites and he had gotten her hooked on it. She was amused at how the three men were dealing with the imminent arrival of the baby. They were all anxious, worried that something might go wrong, that something might happen to either Kara or the baby. This was a danger that could not be fought. All three were men of action, used to facing things head on. As a result, Dean couldn't seem to be still, constantly cooking, fixing things, or shooting at the range while Sam and Cas pored over information online and in books liberated from the public library in an attempt to arm themselves in the only way possible.

Kara sat trying to enjoy her book, frequently shifting to try and ease the ache in her lower back. It was late afternoon when she realized that the pain in her back seemed to be getting worse, it had become sharper and began pulsing in waves. She figured it was just the product of sitting so long in the chair and decided to get up and stretch her legs. After a quick stop in the bathroom, she made her way down to the garage to check in on Dean. Kara was halfway across the garage when she felt a popping sensation, then a small gush of warm fluid ran down her legs.

"Dean!" she called.

Dean immediately looked up from under the hood of the Impala, asking "What?"

"Either I just lost control of my bladder, or my water just broke," replied Kara.

Dean dropped his tools, rushing over to her side and helping her back across the garage and up the stairs to the main library. Kara had a hand on her abdomen, breathing heavily through a contraction when they entered the room as Dean yelled, "Baby's coming Sammy!"

Sam and Cas froze for a split second, the terrified looks on their faces mirrors of Dean's own. Then they sprang into action, Cas grabbing the birthing bag they had prepared while Sam quickly inflated an air mattress, covering it with a soft blanket. Then Sam helped her change into one of his shirts before lowering her down to the mattress. Cas checked her cervix, declaring her to be almost 3cm dilated. Cas then suggested that Dean get Kara something light to eat and drink to keep her hydrated and her strength up. Dean returned with a banana and a bottle of gatorade, which she took small bites and sips of in between contractions which had suddenly become much closer together and increasingly painful.

The pain was intense and Kara couldn't find a comfortable position. This went on for several hours as Sam kept massaging her back, whispering words of encouragement. Eventually Cas checked again to find that Kara was dilated to 10cm and the baby was crowning. "It's time, Kara," he said, instructing her to push during the contractions. She began to bear down, almost crushing Sam's hand in her grip. Not long after, the baby's head was out and Cas was gently maneuvering the shoulders out as well, then the torso and, with one final push the rest of the baby came out. Dean was at the ready with clean towels to help Cas rub the baby dry. Cas checked him over and declared him a perfectly healthy baby at 9lbs 3oz and 22 inches long. Cas clamped and cut the umbilical cord, then he and Dean wrapped the baby up before placing him in Kara's arms. She was leaning, exhausted against Sam's broad chest, grateful for the solid strength of him. Cas delivered and disposed of the afterbirth while Dean got some warm damp towels to wipe Kara clean with. Then Kara handed the baby over to Dean to hold while Sam picked her up to carry her to their bedroom. Once Sam had gotten Kara settled in the bed, Dean put the baby back into her arms.

"So, what's the little guy's name?" asked Dean.

Sam stroked the top of his son's head with a smile, "Robert Henry Winchester," he answered.

Kara looked down at her son in her arms and felt a tightness in her chest, in that moment she knew that her life would never be the same. She knew that she would spend the rest of her life keeping this little person happy and safe, that there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. For her son, she would happily burn the world.


End file.
